


My White Noise

by sophieelivingston



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Mario Kart, Multi, Sleepovers, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Stranger Things Spoilers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, richjake, slumber party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2020-06-02 16:25:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19445191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophieelivingston/pseuds/sophieelivingston
Summary: After a few nights of no sleep at the Menlo Park Plaza due to noisy neighbours, Jake seeks out peace and quiet at his friends houses. Only to find out that his friends are even noisier than he thought!





	1. Interruptions and Invitations

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Be More Chill in anyway possible

Jake’s eyes were locked on his digital clock, as the bright, red numbers changed from **_12:59am_** to **_1:00am._** His face being squished by the pillow he folded over his head, with two ear plugs jammed in his ears. All in a desperate attempt to block out the noise coming from next door. A couple days back, a very lovely couple with a baby moved into the room next to Jake’s. Jake thought they were a very nice family. That is if the word nice meant ' _parents constantly fighting, while neglecting their baby who never seems to stop crying'_. Even with the noise canceling protection of his ear plugs and pillow, Jake could hear enough of the parents angry ranting to make out their conversation. Even with the baby screaming along with them.

“ _I told you to bring a diaper bag.”_

_“Well, I was a bit busy carrying the rest of your shit. Why didn’t you bring it?”_

_“Cause I was taking care of everything fucking else, as usual”_

_“Fuck you!”_

_“Fuck you!”_

Tired of hearing the couple’s squabbling, Jake brought his pillow to his face, and screamed into it. Then in a frustrated huff, he kicked off his blanket, got out of bed, and started packing a bag.

Jake stepped out into the Plaza parking lot, hisduffel bag hung around his shoulder. Inside was a toothbrush, a sleeping bag, a comb, and a fresh change of clothes. He figured that if this _'nice family'_ was still there by tomorrow night, he could just go back to his room and grab more stuff. But for tonight, he just needed to find a place to sleep.

Though Jake did consider spending the night at Rich’s house at first, Chloe’s house was only a block away from where he was, and Jake was way too tired to drive. He always found it ironic that Chloe ‘shopoholic’ Valentine, lived just a block away from the Menlo Park Mall and Plaza. Jake made his way down the street until he saw a gorgeous, white mansion, with two giant, black gates at the front. The Valentines residence. That’s when Jake remembered that he forgot to call or even txt Chloe that he was coming over. But since there was no time like the present, he shrugged and took out his phone. It felt like forever listening to the dull ring on the other line before someone picked up. There were sounds of muffled giggling, and someone trying to shush the gigglers into silence. Then there were footsteps and the sounds of the giggling becoming faint as the phone got further away.

Jake wondered if anyone was actually gonna answer him, when he heard a loud “HEY!” on the other line.

It was definitely Chloe, only her voice sounded more high-pitched and excited than usual. Like when there’s a new sale at Gucci, or Bloomingdales, or pretty much any store she loves. Jake quickly thought about the giggling from the other room, which obviously meant she had people over, but what for? He had a theory, but he didn’t like it.

“Hey Chlo,” his voice sounded croaky. He realized that he hadn’t spoken since the day before, and cleared his voice. “... uh... what’s up.?”

“Oh, just having Brooke and Jenna over for a SLEEPOVER!” Chloe’s voice somehow reached a new key of pitch at the end of that sentence. If there’s one thing that got her more excited than shopping, it was a night of gossiping, giggling and... gossiping? Jake wasn’t a hundred percent sure what exactly happened at girls sleepover. He also wasn’t sure if he wanted to find out either, but he was way too tired to try anything else, and he was already on the phone. Though it wasn’t too late to turn back.

“Well I was gonna ask if I could spend the night, but if you’re already in the middle of a sleepover then-“

“Aww, why? What’s wrong at the plaza?” she asked. Her voice grew more concerned.

“Nothing, just some shit crazy neighbours, I’ll tell you about it later-“

“Well, if you need a place to sleep tonight, then yeah! Absolutely stay here!”

‘Oh crap’ Jake thought. He had to try backing out quicker.

“A-are you sure?” He said more awake with worry. “I don’t wanna ruin your night.”

“You won’t be ruining anything. We’re just chilling out in my room. You can sleep in the guest room, I just have to get it ready is all.” Chloe’s voice sounded warm and reassuring. As if she were right there with Jake, reaching her arms out for a hug. How could he turn down those arms now?

“Well uh... ok,” he said. Giving into Chloe’s rare act of kindness.

“Great! I’ll buzz you in. Hold on a sec.”

“Ok-“ Chloe hung up before Jake could say anymore. In no time, he heard a loud buzz, and the giant gates automatically swung right open. Which was good, figuring that if he stood there any longer, he’d probably fall asleep standing up. He then remembered how tired he really was, and thought that maybe spending the night at Chloe’s wouldn’t be so bad. Even if she was throwing a sleepover, he’d probably sleep through it all. Right?

Wrong!


	2. Guest Rooms and Gossip

Jake has seen the guest room at the Valentine mansion before, and it’s not how anyone would expect a guest room to look like. One would guess a plain old room, with a tiny cot, and maybe a little bedside table, with a lamp on top. Instead this room had beautiful, white marble walls, velvet carpeting, a giant, empty dresser, with a flat screen tv on top. It had a small privet bathroom, with a shower and a sink, and a ginormous bed, with probably about a gazzilion pillows and silk duvet. Not to mention the one big window that stretched across the side of the room, so the guest could get a full view of the neighbourhood. This room was so nice it could be mistaken for a hotel sweet. Chloe led Jake into the room with a new silk duvet from the linens closet under her arm.

Jake set his duffel bag on the floor. “Thanks again Chlo,” he yawed.

“No probs,” she said as she laid the new duvet on the bed. “What are friends for?”

Her smile was full of energy. Jake recognized that smile from past parties they attended together. When the party has reached its full hype, when all of the hate and drama of high school was no longer there. And all that was left was just good friends having a good time. Probably explains why she was being more gracious than usual.

“I’m surprised you didn’t say ‘ex-girlfriend’ instead,” Jake said before chuckling.

Chloe’s smile turned more sly as she continued to make the bed. “Yeah well, you seemed really tired, I was feeling gracious, I thought’d I’d ease up on the teasing for tonight.”

Jake jokingly took a bow and said “Much appreciated, thank you,” in an over the top sophisticated voice.

“So... if Brooke and Jenna are over, where’s Christine? I mean don’t  all  of you usually get together for slumber parties?”

“Well duh!” Chloe said as she tucked in the new duvet “I invited her, but she already had plans, probably with Jeremy,” she then excitedly giggled to herself, imagining if that really was the case. 

Jake rolled his eyes, “Ugh- you just can’t stop shipping those two together can you,”

“They are the longest running couple in our school Jake, they’ve been going strong for over a year!”

“I know that.”

“I mean like, every school in the world has a number one dream couple, and Jeremy and Christine are the perfect fit!”

“I know that too Chlo, because you’ve brought it up every other time youfawned over Christine and Jeremy’s relationship.”

“I can’t help it if I’m passionate,” Chloe said while doing a dramatic hair flip for emphasis.

“No you cannot,” Jake chuckled.

“Ha-ha-ha,” Chloe fake laughed as she stood up, “Welp, there you go.”

As Chloe presented the newly made bed, Jake was so tired, he practically swooned over it.

He sighed in relief, “Thanks again Chlo,”

Chloe shrugged happily, “Like I said no prob,” and she started towards the door.

Jake flopped on to the bed, and laid there on his stomach with a tired grin.

“So if you need anything, me and the girls will be in my room,” said Chloe, with her head peeking in through door.

“K g’night,” Jake’s face was smothered into one of the silk pillows.

Chloe silently chuckled to herself, said “Night,” and closed the door behind her.

Jake took off his shoes and got under the covers. For a moment he had that feeling, when you’re so tired yet so relieved that you finally have a chance to relax. That you will fall asleep at any moment and that you’ll be ok. 

“mmhh”

That is until he heard something upstairs.

“mmhh- Mmhh- mmhh?”

“mmhh- mmhh- mmhh- mmhh!”

It sounded like someone was muttering, although there was probably more than one person since all of the voices sounded different. They sounded discreet, like they were trying to be quiet (obviously failing). Then Jake got frustrated with himself for not realizing it earlier. He should of noticed before, but he was just too tired to even think straight. The guest room is directly underneath Chloe’s bedroom. Jake desperately fished through his bag for ear plugs, but no such luck. He must’ve left them back at the hotel, he thought. He tried the same techniques he used back there, putting his head between the fold of his pillow. It proved to be just as effective as last time, not at all. Though the girls weren’t nearly as loud as Jake’s hotel neighbours, they were loud enough for the noise to leak through pillow protection. Jake then found a much easier way to solve this. He grabbed his phone and sent Chloe a text, telling her to- 

‘ pls be more quiet, thx ’

At first it worked. The guest room filled with sweet silence...

For less than ten minutes.

What started out as whispering just grew louder and louder. Where did they learn how to whisper Jake thought, a helicopter?Jake decided that worst case scenario, he’d have to leave this house and look for a new place to sleep. But knowing how tired he already was, that probably wouldn’t even happen. He figured that he’d just pass out if he waited long enough.

10 minutes-

20 minutes-

30 minutes -

With a heavy sigh, Jake unwillingly gave up the fight. He miserably slid out of bed, grabbed his things and headed downstairs. Though he didn’t make sure to be quiet while closing the door, Chloe probably didn’t hear him through all the noise. 

What were those three doing up there anyway? he wondered. Probably just boring gossip.

* * *

Meanwhile in Chloe’s bedroom,

“For the last time,” said Chloe, “Eleven did not create the upside down!”

Chloe, Brooke, and Jenna, were all gathered on Chloe’s bed in they’re pyjamas. Since their original plans for the slumber party were cut, they started exchanging ‘Stranger Things’ theories. This however escalated very quickly. 

“Well then, how do you explain her strong connection to it” Brooke asked with an inquisitive look in her eye.

“Actually, Will also has a strong connection to it,” Jenna said with a smug smile, as if correcting Brooke, “So-

“Will’s ‘connection’ wasn’t even a real one,” Brooke interrupted, “It was possession and ptsd!”

“I still don’t understand,” Jenna folded her arms as she complained, “Why can’t we just watch one episode tonight, and then binge watch the rest with Christine later?”

“She’ll be upset if we start ‘Stranger Things 3’ without her,” Chloe defended, “I know that’s what we planned, but like I said she already made plans.”

* * *

Jake wasn’t about to give up though. After a brisk walk back to the plaza parking lot, he was just awake enough to drive. His Porsche was always parked near the entrance, one of the few perks of living at a hotel. He tossed his stuff into the backseat and drove away. He had to drive a bit further this time, but stopped when he found a smaller and plainer looking house. At least when compared to the Valentine mansion. As expected, the entire house was dark, except for a bright light peeking out of the basement window. After parking his car, Jake grabbed his duffel bag and walked across the yard. He crouched down, and rapped on the window pane. The window was opened barely a few inches, but through that tiny slot, he could make out a pair of brown eyes and thick rimmed glasses.

“Hi Michael,” Jake greeted with a sleepy smile,“can I spend the night at your place?”


	3. Loudmouths and Mario Kart

A friend showing up at your house at around 2:00am in the morning, followed by him asking to spend the night at your house is likely to psych you out. Which is exactly what Jake expected while talking to Michael threw a basement window. 

“W-what?” Michael stammered as he frowned up at Jake in confusion. He seemed disoriented, like he was in the middle of something pretty important, and Jake’s abrupt nighttime visit came at a bad time.

“Please,” Jake pleaded with his hands cupped together. If Jake wasn’t above Michael out on the lawn, he would’ve been begging. “I’ve had such a hard night, and I just need somewhere to sleep till’ morning. Please?”

Michael’s eyes then seemed more alert and engaged, like his brain just caught up with what’s happening. 

“Oh... y-yeah ok sure,” he said “just wait here a sec, I’ll come let you in.”

Jake sighed in relief and said “ Thank you”

He then waited outside until he heard the door unlock. Michael’s head popped out with his finger pursed to his lips.

“Shhh,” Michael tiptoed outside carefully, “my moms fell asleep on the couch watching a movie, so be quiet,” he whispered.

Jake nodded and quietly followed Michael inside. 

“Since they’re on the couch, you’ll sleep in my room,” Michael kept whispering as he led Jake threw his kitchen. “We’re playing Mario kart down there, but don’t worry we’ll turn it down.”

Jake didn’t think he heard that last part correctly.

“I-I’m sorry, we’re playing what now?” He said.

For a second, Michael looked at Jake as if expecting him to be in the know, before realizing what he probably should’ve told him earlier.

“Oh, oh right,” he awkwardly scratched the back of his neck, “Jeremy and Christine are over right now, and we’re all playing Mario kart.”

If Jake’s head didn’t keep nodding down from feeling too heavy, he would face palm in frustration. Are all of his friends having sleepovers? he thought. And more importantly, did it have to be on this very night! Jake knew that this couldn’t end well and was ready to head back to the Porsche, when his legs started to crumple again. His head felt like a bowling ball balancing on the toothpick that was his neck.

“Jake, you alright?” Michael asked.

Jake realized he hasn’t answered Michael for over a minute. With how heavy his body was feeling, he figured that he could at least lay down for a bit and see where it goes.

“Mmhmm, I’m fine,” Jake yawned, “let’s go downstairs.”

The two boys crept down into the basement, and like Michael had said, Jeremy and Christine were playing Mario kart on a small 24-in tv. They playfully teased and nudged each other as they raced their final lap, trying to reach the finish line.

“Yes! Excuse me Jere-bear, but I got a race to win,” Christine heckled as her Yoshi passed Jeremy’s Rosalina.

“We’ll see about that,” Jeremy heckled back as he used his power up to slow her down.

“Guys, look who’s here,” Michael said enthusiastically, while gesturing behind himself to Jake.

“Mmhmm, hi,” the two dorks muttered, clearly way too into their game. Even to not notice a friend randomly showing up in the middle of the night.

Michael awkwardly cleared his throat and continued, “See Jake is really tired, and I told him that he could crash here tonight.” He walked over to Jeremy and Christine, and stood behind them. “So we should probably take a break from being the loud, obnoxious, thespians that we are, and turn off the tv.”

That last sentence made Jeremy flinch a little bit, but not enough to look away, “Sorry Michael, did you say something?” He murmured. 

Then with a heavy sigh, Michael marched in front of them like an exasperated parent, and put the game on pause.

“Hey!” the two shouted simultaneously.

“What’d you do that for?” Christine had that focussed look in her eye. The look she had whenever she got super into her character during a play rehearsal, and then got annoyed with anyone who tried to brake it.

“Yeah, I was just about to beat Christine, and win this thing!”  Jeremy shouted before noticing Jake standing at the bottom of the basement stairs.

“Hey Jake,” Jeremy was then put in a daze, as to why was Jake was suddenly there. “When did you get here?”

* * *

Once Jake sleepily explained his situation, Jeremy and Christine were more then willing to move their game over to Michael’s bed, and play on his Nintendo DS3. Michael volunteered to grab an extra mattress from the linens closet and bring it down, until Jake laid down in one of the bean bag chairs. He never realized how comfortable they actually were, almost as comfortable as a bed. He grabbed the other one, put them together, and leisurely laid down on top of them, showing that he was more than ok with this new sleeping arrangement.

Michael gave an extra blanket to Jake and joined his friends, who were starting a new race.

“G’night guys,” Jake yawned.

“Night,” the three of them murmured, now much more invested in the game.

As long as they are quiet, Jake thought, before falling fast asleep...

For ten minutes.

“YES!” Christine shouted from Michael’s bed after winning a race.

However, she immediately covered her mouth upon noticing that she woke up Jake.

“Oops, sorry Jake,”

“S’okay Christine,” Jake sleepily groaned as he rolled over.

“I’ll celebrate quietly,” she promised.

While Christine did at least try to **_be more quiet_** during her next race, the same could not be said of Jeremy and Michael. The two hovered over each of her shoulders, failing to keep their ‘cheering’ at a low whisper.

“Use the power up!”

“Lookout for the penguin!”

“Turn turn turn!”

And it only got louder.

“Speed up!”

“Don’t fall!”

“Now you’re just going backwards!”

Jake thought he could learn to ignore it, just take his mind off it and focus on something else to help him sleep.”

“GOSH DARN IT!” Christine yelled as she threw down the DS3 out of frustration, “I almost had it.”

“Wario wouldn’t have beaten you if you hadn’t crashed into all of those penguins,” Jeremy chuckled.

Michael joined in “Seriously, how did you not see those coming?”

“I did,” Christine protested, “but the ice was just too slippery.”

Jeremy and Michael smirked at each other and rolled their eyes, “Uh-uh sure,” they nodded sarcastically.

“IT WAS!”

And with that last loud remark from Christine, Jake sat up in his bean-bag bed and said “That’s it!” He picked up his bag full of stuff “You guys are too fucking loud, I’m outta here!”

The other three immediately pleaded Jake to stay.

“Aw Jake c’mon.”

“Don’t leave.”

“We promise to be quiet.”

Jake pushed onward. He knew that if his friends promised and even tried to **_be more quiet_** , they would ultimately fail in the end. He marched outside, got into his Porsche, and drove away. Even though it was almost 2:30am, Jake felt more awake thanks to that brief ten minute nap. Still, ten minutes were nothing to seven hours. At this point, Jake considered pulling over and sleeping in his car. Somehow late night traffic was less noisy than his friends. But he decided to call that plan D, cause there was one more house he hadn’t tried.


	4. Sorry for the long wait, but you’re gonna have to wait a little longer

Hi Readers!

So, it’s been around one month since the last chapter, which means it’s time for an update...

Unfortunately you guys will have to wait a little longer till it’s finished.

It usually doesn’t take me this long to write a short fluff fic, but between my summer job, starting grade 12, and writing other short stories for this post-secondary writing program, it’s been hard finding the time.

Nonetheless, I will not give up on this fic, and I will try to have the last chapter done in October.

Until then, one of the short stories I have written is an alternate ending to the Dear Evan Hansen novel. I’ll post it this weekend to tie you guys over until I can finish this story.

I hope you guys understand,

Keep Reading!


	5. Sharing beds with Sleepyheads

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is the final chapter! Sorry for the long wait, hope you all enjoy it though!

Jake pulled up at an old, one story house, that seemed to be crumbling at the seams. The walls had fungus and roots growing on them, some of the windows were boarded up, and the lawn was practically a junkyard (completed with a broken lawn mower, a broken jackhammer, rusty garden supplies, and scattered pieces of what Jake assumed used to be garden gnomes). A house that was well built as a wet sandcastle in the sun. Jake knew that all of those mishaps weren’t even the half of it. He’s seen the inside of that house so many times, he even has a special way of getting in. Jake quietly made his way over to the right side of the house, to where one the few windows that wasn’t boarded up. As he noticed the soft light leaking through the baby blue curtains, he knew it meant the person he wanted to see was still awake. 

‘Always stayed up the latest,’ Jake thought as he took out his phone and texted:  come to the window ;)

He sent the text and the curtains were pulled back to reveal Richard Goranski in his pj’s (white tank top and pickle rick boxers), with a toothbrush in his mouth, and toothpaste dripping from his lips. 

“Hey dude,” Jake greeted him with a tired smile.

“Do you have any idea what time it ith? Rich spat out some toothpaste as he spoke, and wiped it off his face with his arm.

“Trust me, I am painfully aware,” Jake rubbed his sore, weary eyes.

Realizing that Jake wasn’t himself Rich frowned and said “Whath wrong man? Everything okay?”

After Rich let him inside through the window, Jake explained his perilous journey through each of their friends houses. During some parts of the story Rich laughed obnoxiously, while during other parts he tenderly rubbed Jake’s back. When Jake finished his tales of tiredness, he started to roll out his sleeping bag.

“Where’s the mattress?” he yawned.

“What?” Rich cocked his head and frowned.

“You know the air mattress we blow up for when I sleepover?”

“Oh that one...” Rich winced harshly, as if withholding some bad news, “Yeah... my dad threw it away,”

“What?” 

“He didn’t want me having anymore thleepoverth.”

“Why?”

“Hmmm...” Rich thought hard as he rubbed his chin. He’ll always have a clear memory if he did something wrong. “I don’t know, the old man juth loveth to punith me.” Rich shrugged as if it didn’t bother him before frowning sorrowfully.

Jake tenderly rubbed his friend’s shoulder, until Rich said “Ah, ith alright I’m fine,” and shook Jake’s hand off.

Jake suddenly felt all the heat rush to his head. He didn’t know why Rich rejecting his hand made his face feel so hot, but he tried to break the tension, “So... I guess I’m sleeping on the floor then?” he winced as he imagined the back pain in the morning that followed.

“After the night  you’ve been through? Thath thtupid, you’ll thleep in my bed.”

Jake’s face then turned a shade of red. Turned his face away as he glanced at the at the other end of the bed they were sitting on, and frowned as if it were a flat plank of wood. The bed was just big enough for Rich, but Jake was twice his size. They were even having trouble sitting on the end of it together. The thought was so ridiculous, Jake almost believed Rich was joking.

“Rich this thing is a twin!” He explained, “I don’t think I can fit in the bed by myself let alone with you. Plus, we never shared a bed.”

Jake suddenly felt that he might’ve over stepped on that last part. Hearing what he just said, it sounded like he’d rather give up eating from Sbarro than simply share a bed with his best friend. He didn’t mean to come off like that, Jake was just really really really tired. Rich waited a beat, then shrugged, got up and said, “Fine, thleep on the floor then.”

Jake let out a tired sigh and said “Rich I’m sorry. I’m just really tired and I’m pretty sure I won’t be able to fit.”

“Well, try it,” Rich said as he pulled up the covers and slid into bed, “I’ll move over,” he inched his way over to one side until he was almost hanging over the edge, “Ok now you.”

Jake rolled his eyes as he pulled up the covers and squeezed into whatever room was left, his feet hanging over the end. 

“Thee,” Rich sounded uncomfortable, yet proud, “What wath that you thaid about not being able to fit?”

“You are almost falling out of bed,” Jake snidely pointed out.

“Eh, whatever I like thleeping over the edge anyway,” Rich then yawned and said “Goodnight bro.”

“Night,” Jake then closed his eyes and listened to the... well.. silence.

He waited for something, anything to break it. Some tiny, yet significantly annoying thing to drive him out of the room, and into his car. But the room remained still. The shade of red on his face started to fade, yet the comforting warmth of Rich’s presence only grew. Jake’s eyes closed as the lulling sound of nothing, culminated with the rhythm of Rich’s breathing. The soft inhaling and exhaling, becoming deeper with every breath. When the sound suddenly turned into snoring, Jake’s eyes widened as he realized one important thing, that would’ve prevented this entire night from happening. His ear plugs. He left them at the hotel. Sure those things may have not worked for the noisy AF family, but those people made banshees seem less loud. His plugs could have easily worked for the slumber party gossiping, or the Mario Kart whispering. Jake remembered being so desperate to get out that hotel, of course he forgot his plugs. It’s a wonder how he didn’t forget to bring fresh underwear as well. If there is one thing you learn from being friends with Richard Goranski for four years, it’s to always wear ear protection during sleepovers. His snoring was probably louder than the lawn mower and jackhammer outside combined, at least before they broke down. At every sleepover he ever had with Rich, Jake made sure to bring earplugs. He would slip them on, fall asleep immediately, and stay asleep all through the night. Worked every time. He quietly got up, tiptoed into the bathroom, and searched through the drawers. When he reached the drawer that was also a mirror, he finally got hisfirst lucky break of the night. A pair of earplugs just like his, plainly sat on one of the shelves inside. While it was probably the sleep deprivation, Jake swore he could hear heavenly music playing. He quietly slipped back into bed and put them on, but Rich’s insanely loud snoring still managed to seep through. Jake didn’t understand, was it the earplugs? They seemed to be the exact same pair as his own. How come it worked every other time? He laid down, just inches away, from Rich’s slightly burned yet perfect body, and thought of every other sleepover they had. Out of all of his friends, Rich was always the last one too to fall asleep. Jake remembered being so tired during their sleepovers he’d practically pass out, while Rich was either playing x-box, watching anything from the horror genre, or fooling around on his phone. Jake never had this sort of problem before, and of course it had to happen that night. 

He laid there for a few moments, listening the loud motor-like snoring through his earplugs, when suddenly he thought, ‘Wait, if I could hear his snoring through these plugs before, then how did I stay asleep through all those other nights?’

Rich then snorted in his sleep, rolled over, and wrapped his arm around Jake’s waist, clinging to him like a sloth. His head rested on Jake’s chest as he continued to snore. Jake tried to wiggle free of his embrace, when a feeling calmness came over him like a warm blanket. He stopped squirming and stayed still just for a moment, and listened to Rich as he started to drool on Jake’s chest as well. Everything started to slow down, and Jake noticed how Rich’s snoring was actually not so bad. Sure it was insanely loud and raspy, but not nearly as annoying as slumber party gossiping, or the Mario Kart whispering. This sound was sort of staticy and constant, like a white noise machine. He gazed at Rich’s perfect freckled face, noticed something else he was never awake for. The guy was actually kinda cute when asleep. His face felt hot again, but he didn’t care. As Jake started to drift off for the final time, he kissed Rich on the forehead and whispered “You are my white noise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi readers,  
> I know that I haven’t been exactly constant with updates and writing fics as I used too. In recent months I have lost some of the motivation I once had, but I plan to come back better than ever with some upcoming Christmas fics I’ve had under my belt for a while. I’m so excited!  
> Keep reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I'm back for the summer!  
> This pride month has been so much fun, although it has been a bummer finding out that Be More Chill will be closing soon.  
> So due to these recent and tragic events, I have decided to drown out my sorrows with a cute richjake fluff fic!  
> More chapters on their way!  
> Please enjoy, and keep reading!


End file.
